


Store Bought Hugs and Hairbands

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is a charity volunteer, selling hugs, and Niall is a shopkeeper who may be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Store Bought Hugs and Hairbands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied, not two today just one. I meant to and I started this in te morning, but I went out for the whole day and didn't have time to finish. I promise a double update by Sunday but hopefully I'll have one by tomorrow.

The charity volunteer down the street was gorgeous. His long legs, big arms and beautiful face, had Niall staring at him with his mouth agape. Even though NIall sometimes hated working at this God awful newsagent, he had to admit, it did have its perks. 

"You should just walk over there." Louis said, to Niall, his voice light and suggestive, "Pay him for a hug."

"I don't pay for hugs mate. I'm not sad." Niall scoffed, taking itms from his basket and stacking them on the shelves. 

"So? I would pay 5 pounds, write a poem and give up the use of my arms for a day, just to get a hug from someone as hot as that!"

"I guess you're lucky then," Niall began

"Why?" Louis said distractedly, staring at the magazines in his hands.

"Because you've already got two people as hot as that." Niall said as if he was stating the obvious, which he was.

"Oh yeah," Louis smiled,"Aren't I fortunate."

Niall scoffed again and carried his basket to the front of the shop. He liked that part of the shop.

The counter was the best place to watch the charity guy. It meant that Niall had a full diagonal view of him. All the hair, the legs, the arms. Niall sighed and started sorting the cash register.

"Seriously though if I pay for a hug, will you?" Louis said, staring ourside of the window at the handsome stranger.

Niall wondered for a minute how Louis could make it so hard to distinguish a joke from absolute seriousness.   
This was one of those things. Just as Niall was about to answer, the door to the shop chimed and a miracle occurred.

"Um, hi. Do you guys sell hairbands?" A smooth deep voice that Niall could instantly guess belonged to the sexy hug guy.

"U-um, I...We-. Yes." Niall spluttered out, his words coming in one breath.

The guy smiled and waited for Niall to get them for him, which Niall finally began to do after long moments of awkward staring.

"You know," Louis piped p from behind the man,"Niall here was going to buy a hug," He said, gesturing toward the 'by a hug for charity!' t-shirt he had on,"But you seem to have left your post."

Niall blushed and threw a stuffed pig at Louis' head before handing the object of his affection his hairbands. He wasn't surprised that he needed hairbands, his hair was so long and luscious and it flew in the wind, and it was probably soft, and Niall had lost his train of thought.

"Hey if you care and asked me for a hug I would give you a free one any day, and then some." The guy flirted, looking at Niall with a soft smirk, "I'm Harry."

Niall froze almost completely but stuck his hand out regardless," Um' NIall."

"Well um Niall, here's my number," Harry pulled out a piece of paper and put it in the palm of Niall's hand, holding on for a second, "Call me when you want that hug."

 

 

 


End file.
